


豢宠

by Dionysus_Hel



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_Hel/pseuds/Dionysus_Hel





	豢宠

张云雷感觉自己被丢到了一片海里，眼前只有一望无际的、将要把他溺死的黑色海水。他感觉到浪潮似的快感一点点涌上来攀附着他，像是什么暗地里生长的植物，柔软而又不容置疑地缠绕住他的脊骨。他知道这当然不会是什么救命的稻草，是从海底里伸出来的水草，一节节把他骨头掰断，再拉入更深的地方，沉入泥泞。  
他知道什么才是稻草，什么能救自己。  
于是他把自己的腿抬起来，努力地敞得更开，像个妓女似的迎合着在自己身上动作的人，让对方楔在自己身体里的东西可以进得更深。他又生怕自己这份孝心和讨好没能打动身上的主子，所以嘴里也发出黏黏糊糊的呻吟，断断续续地求饶，喊爸爸，受不住了，轻点好不好。  
他被疯疯癫癫的小姑娘们吹了半天的神仙嗓子这时候可一点清高劲儿都没了，从喉咙里溢出来的都是含糊下流的话，可是身上的人却不像是以前那样，听到他的求饶就真的会放过他一点，让他觉得自己活过来一点，还是个人一点。这次反而无动于衷，还是往死了操他，把张云雷顶得直觉得自己要被劈成两半，而他脑子里又觉得自己好像确确实实被分成了两半：一半觉得自己还真不像个人，却也不知道自己什么时候就成了这样子，是身体里被钉进去那些钢板儿之后，还是从他重新回到这个地方之后，总之只是觉得自己真的算不上是个人，所以坦然地觉得如果真死了也就死了；另一半儿却想着我已经跪下了，我顺从了，我就是想活下来，在泥地里滚着爬着被人吐着口水我也都要这么活下来，停在这里就真的什么都没有了，选了这条路不就是为了活下来吗——这两半儿在他脑子里打架，整个人更是被裹成了一团乱麻，嘴里的呻吟抖得不像话，又想是求救又像是要更多，自己也说不清楚，只是在身上的人问他到底在说什么的那一瞬间，后一半儿的他占了上风，哆哆嗦嗦地回答道救救我。  
他身上的人听到他这句话停了下来，张云雷眯起眼睛看对方，模模糊糊地镀着昏黄的光，他终于有力气从肺腔里挤出了一口闷结在里头的气，像是真的得救了似的。

郭德纲倒不完全是因为这句话就选择放过谁不放过谁，但这救救我灌到耳边是十足的舒坦，他从这里头咂摸出来了脊骨抽掉之后的驯服，扎扎实实地向他证明着他终于爬到了以前他跪着才能看的位置，让他再一次觉得自己现在终于是挺着腰板儿俯视着所有人，入眼皆是他铁打的千里江山。  
想到这儿他颇有些大发慈悲的意思放过了身下这具年轻的肉体，甚至还好心到给人递了毛巾让他收拾自己身子底下的狼藉，刚才被折腾得半死不活的人接过了毛巾却没有先清理自己被掐的青紫的身体，反而是跪了起来爬到了他的身下，低头垂眼地一点点含住那已经垂软了的东西，把上面粘着的不知道是谁的白浊还有粘液舔进嘴里又咽了下去，像极一条乖巧的宠物。  
他对这样的乖驯满意极了——听话的畜生是他现在唯一称得上需要的东西，而把一个人驯养成一条狗也总是一件令人兴奋到颤栗的事情，这能一次次向他证明他拥有怎样的权力和威慑。  
懂事的宠物是会得到嘉奖的，郭德纲抚摸着青年柔顺的头发，开口还颇有些慈父仁心的意思，说孩子，今天苦了你了。  
张云雷知道他说的必不是床上这点儿事儿，大概也就是今天这大日子里，让所有人看见他孤零零一个人晾在台上的事儿，他也知道郭德纲的意思也不是什么真的歉意，只是让他再一次想起来这件事儿，再一次让他记住，没什么人站在他旁边，更不会有人能救他，把他丢在海里的人也才是唯一能向他伸出来的手。  
张云雷抬头笑着说，怎么会苦呢？爸爸给儿子的，可不都是好吗。

好？郭德纲想这个字儿可真有点儿耐人寻味，他自己总是想要别人知道好是只有他才能给的，但别人这么亲口说出来，倒有点儿说不出的讽刺，好比他在别人颈子上套了绳索，别人因为他没把自己吊死而说出来的好未必是假的，可说到底了也逃不过自己是个拿捏别人性命的恶人。  
好到底是什么？走到现在他也未必觉得自己就能分得清楚是什么，但他清楚得很，别人口中的好坏惯是用不着也不能信的，只是在想如果是这样的话，那是不是好这事儿，究竟谁说了算呢？

年轻人收拾好自己之后恭谨地打了招呼退了出去，他没怎么在意，只是单单因着这一个字儿想起了以前。  
那时候他还年轻，不比现在想得清楚知道得多，但却总是执着坚定地相信自己做什么事儿总是没错的，总是好的。那时候说他不是的人可比现在多得多，但也不是说现在觉得他好的人有多少，只不过是有些人已经成了一捧黄土，还有些人是看着黄土就选择了闭嘴。  
他那时候像钢筋打成的人，或者干脆就是个棒槌修成了精，谁挡在他面前都像是没在怕的，打落牙齿向来是和着血吞。就这么混身裹着泥一步步地往上爬，大雪天儿里在外面打着板儿的时候，心里想的还是今天这别人让我受的罪往后也总要还到别人头上。  
从那时候开始他觉得自己就不像个人了，脑子里只有现在的屈辱和以后的报复，他有的时候觉得说不定剖开自己的心脏看看，里头流着的大概都不是炙热鲜红的血，应当是冰冷而黏稠的恨。

只有在他面前我才算个人。郭德纲闭着眼想着。  
那时候两个人没钱也没名气，有场演出就不错了，所以两个人就褂子里藏着军大衣站在迎着风口的槽里说完了相声，即便是大小伙子也被冻了个透，从头到脚都像是结了层霜，而他们住的旅馆老旧的暖气能提供的热量也实在有限，两个人躲在棉被里也都还在发抖，却在彼此接吻。  
无论是心里还是身上好像都随着这个吻渡来了暖和劲儿，而他自己整个人也像是随着于谦的动作重新活了过来，心脏雀跃着呼喊还想要更多。于谦向来是个温柔的爱人，从开拓到进入他的身体每一步都是不紧不慢又恰到好处，会亲吻着他的背握着腰一次次撞进来，肉棒摩擦在内壁带来的舒爽让他兴奋到颤抖。郭德纲在外面总是一副刀枪不入的混账样子，现在是他唯一柔软的时候，这种感觉让他舒服极了却又不知所措，惯常狠戾的唇舌像是被打了结，他只会涩着嗓子，一声又一声地唤师哥，像是春季里求欢的猫儿。  
而他的师哥也从来不会为难他，即便他吞吞吐吐说不出个完整句子，却会一遍遍地冲他笑着回应他说在呢，会亲着他的嘴角说难受不难受，会在他快要达到顶点的时候加快速度，次次干到他最要命的那个地方，让他爽到痉挛着高潮。  
即便过了这么久，这些画面他依旧记得清清楚楚，他觉得只有这些能算得上是属于一个人“还活着”的记忆。  
他想如果是于谦说他是好是坏，那大概可以是说了算的。于是他在这些混乱而鲜明的记忆里试图搜寻一处与这个相关的事儿，但是想了一圈儿，却发现似乎于谦一句都没讲过。  
唯一搭得上茬儿的是有一次他俩做完之后躺在床上，于谦叼着烟突然没来由地说了一句什么，不是责怪也不是褒扬，只是一句笑着说出来的话。

他只是跟郭德纲说，你可真是个睚眦必报的人啊。


End file.
